He never was one to wait
by Monkeystarz
Summary: There in the middle of a war but Draco's dragging a bewildered Hermione all over London in search of a.......Church? one-shot DHG


**He never was one to wait**

"What is this all about Malfoy? Let me go" She tugged to the best of her abilities to free herself from his grip, but the still ever so stubborn Slytherin held fast and dragged her along the streets of London.

"Let me go!" she tried again.

"Come now granger be civil."

She burst out laughing at the ridiculous request. "Civil?" she barely squeaked, "Civil! Your lucky im not cursing you while humming it's a small word now unhand me!"

He chuckled to himself, so as she wouldn't hear and merely smirked in her direction. "We'll be late if you keep this useless complaining, and- OW!"

Hermione grinned impishly as she withdrew her teeth from his hand.

"YOU BIT ME!"

"Indeed."

He glared at her, "I-I can't believe you bit me!"

"I told you to let me go, did I not?"

"You-your no better then that feline of yours!"

"I take that as a compliment! Crookshanks is a fine animal and anyone with a mind could tell that he is increasingly intelligent." She looked at him sideways, "Excuse me, I forget your lack of mind. Was the above sentence supposed to be a snide remark towards me? Excuse me while I feign the emotion of a gasp." She let out a false gasp and smiled at him in a way that he took to be incredibly mean.

He mumbled under his breath and turned the corner dragged her up a flight of stairs and through open the doors to a building.

Hermione blinked upon entering, they were at a church! "Is there a funeral or something?"

"Of course not."

"Then why in heavens did you drag me to a church?" She gasped for a second and finally wrenched herself out of his grasp. "Your not trying to convert me are you I am perfectly satisfied with my religion and.."

"Hermione shut up."

"How rude!"

"Were getting married."

"She gawked at him. :"Your simply crazy."

"How so?" he asked confused.

"You don't tell me were getting married you ask me!"

"Will you marry me?" he mumbled lower, "Not that you have a choice."

She blinked a few times. "Let me get this straight, you dragged me to a church to marry me? Without consulting or asking me? In the middle of a war? We were enemies three years ago! You can't expect to jump into your arm declaring the deepest feelings in my heart! You absolutely insane- I mean how could you even ponder that'd I – I-'d"

"I love you."

"I mean I can't even sense why you would even –WHAT!"

"Im not repeating it." He winced and looked away.

"YOU- YOU LOVE ME!"

"Yet again, I shant repeat."

Her head got all fuzzy and she felt a tug at her stomach and heart. "What am I suppose to say?" she said softly.

"Well the preacher goes on and on about something and then you say 'I Do'"

"I know that!" She snapped did she love him?

He wasn't a death eater like they had thought he would be come in school, with the death of his father he was practically free from that, though Voldemort had chased him down.

"I'm – 'm rather confused." She said honestly.

Draco sighed, "I suppose I was being a bit hasty but Hermione I do- I mean…"

He continued to talk but all she heard was his voice saying her name. Her REAL name.

Maybe she did love him.

But he's your best friends enemy!

Not anymore….

She pretended to pay attention to Draco's speech but she was too busy having an internal battle.

Soon Draco realized this and said teasingly, "And then I thought, Hey lets not all just dress up in zebra suits and go become celebrities in Russia."

She nodded her head absently and he smirked, "And then I decided that we should join a nudist community and design plastic wrap hair gel."

"I see," she muttered.

Draco couldn't hold back.

"YOU DAFT PRAT YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

"Am to!"

"So you agree about the second idea?"

"What was it again?"

"You were listening you should know."

"Well I agree I suppose."

"Good now take off all your clothes."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

He then spent ten minutes explaining the importance of always listening, especially in a war.

"Your not my teacher."

"I could be."

"What did you say anyway?"

"Something about joining a nudist community and plastic hair gel."

"Oh my goodness.."

"So do you love me?"

"Its not a decision one can make in twelve minutes and ten seconds."

He waited two minutes.

"How about now?"

"Draco!"

"You said my name."

"You said mine first."

"I know."

"Anyway."

"Hermione?" she looked up at him her eyes flaming, "I said you'll have to wait-" but she cut herself off as she stared into silver eyes full of hope and desire.

"Please marry me."

At that point she almost fainted and nodded her head softly.

He smiled, a real smile and took her by the hands and led her to the alter where a preacher waited, rather impatiently, to unite them in 'holy matrimony'.\

And while they stood at the altar, Hermione gazed at Draco in a way she never had gazed or looked at anyone else, and when she whispered "I do." She realized she loved him.

She really loved him.

All the taunts and jests since after Hogwarts had, strangely enough, made her feel feelings for this man.

While she was contemplating the new discovery, Draco bent down and captured her lips in a ((ooo look at this amazing word I so copy and pasted cause I cant spell it) Passionate kiss, before the preacher had said' you may kiss the bride.'

He never was one to wait.

**A/n: I entered this in a contest, I wont win but I thought it was ok…..**


End file.
